The project is utilizing a planning grant to develop a long-range plan for facilities, programs, scientific research goals, personnel requirements and administrative organization for a specialized cancer research center focused around the oncodevelopmental hypothesis. The forthcoming project year will be devoted to the consolidation of the administrative and research activities in newly-acquired facilities, to recruiting additional scientific staff, and to developing community-oriented programs in cancer detection and high-risk identification utilizing oncodevelopmental protein markers.